<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amber by SeriesOfWords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425242">Amber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesOfWords/pseuds/SeriesOfWords'>SeriesOfWords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesOfWords/pseuds/SeriesOfWords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up, blinking the sleep out of his tired eyes. He’d usually feel cold, tightening the blanket around himself and curling up to keep warm until he felt like getting up. This time, Langa felt warm. He felt his chin resting on top of something and something else on his shoulder. There was something warm pressed against his chest too.</p>
<p>He pulled his chin away to see that warmth that was pressed against him, sleepy eyes greeted to a sight of a tuft of messy, wild red hair and a smaller person snuggled up against the blue haired male to the point where Langa couldn’t help but smile fondly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or basically Langa is hella whipped for Reki while they cuddle in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've been in such a Renga brain riot it isn't funny.</p>
<p>And god damn I wanted sleepy cuddles so I written this.</p>
<p>Also dedicated to my platonic soulmate, you know who you are :)</p>
<p>Happy valentines day platonic soulmate and have this as your birthday present too since I procrastinated on the original-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the early hours of the morning. The difference is that the sun was shining outside with a cold breeze, making the leaves of a tree outside rustle.</p>
<p>And along with those differences, Langa wasn’t alone this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up, blinking the sleep out of his tired eyes. He’d usually feel cold, tightening the blanket around himself and curling up to keep warm until he felt like getting up. This time, Langa felt warm. He felt his chin resting on top of something and something else on his shoulder. There was something warm pressed against his chest too.</p>
<p>He pulled his chin away to see that warmth that was pressed against him, sleepy eyes greeted to a sight of a tuft of messy, wild red hair and a smaller person snuggled up against the blue haired male to the point where Langa couldn’t help but smile fondly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other male was soundly asleep, the peaceful look on his face and the quiet snoring contrasting to the usually loud, energetic person he was when he was awake. His head rested on Langa’s shoulder, his face facing the blue haired males neck. Langa could feel his neck getting tickled by Reki’s hot breath against his skin and he couldn’t help but shiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forgot Reki spent the night over at his house the two staying up to watch videos of skaters doing tricks and sharing each other's snacks while looking fascinated at what they were watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reki leaned to his side so that he could rest his head on Langa’s shoulder as they watched on the phone Reki held in his hand. The sight wasn’t unusual between the two from when they were friends. Even when they finally got together, nothing really changed between them. The only difference was the addition of kisses and adding the words “I love you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking up to Reki beside him, fast asleep and snuggling up to him in his hold was still new to Langa but he didn’t mind the constant butterflies he felt in his stomach or the rapid beating of his head when he woke up to his red headed boyfriend beside him. Besides, he’d like to wake up to that sight everyday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The curtains weren’t fully shut so the golden rays of the sun still flooded into the room through the gap of the slightly open curtain, shining on Reki’s face and Reki let out a groan and shoved his face on Langa’s chest in an attempt to make everything go dark again earning him a quiet laugh from the blue haired male who just looked at his boyfriend in amusement, clear the other isn’t fond of the fact of waking up if he had nothing to do that day. Langa couldn’t help but gently comb his fingers through Reki’s mussed up hair that got even messier from sleep making the skater melt at his touch.</p>
<p>Reiki took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he relaxed again in Langa’s hold, his own arms wrapped around Langa’s waist before he slowly opened his eyes, showing off those amber eyes that Langa loved seeing from when they first met. </p>
<p>They’re the same eyes that decided that Reki wanted to be friends with Langa. They’re the same eyes that shine with determination as they skate their hearts out and they’re the same eyes that show concern and worry whenever Langa became reckless and got hurt. They’re also the same eyes that decided that Reki wanted to be with Langa. Now they’re one of the first things that Langa would wake up to and Langa was certainly not complaining about that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning Reki” Langa kissed his forehead and looked at those amber eyes he loved seeing in the mornings whenever one decided to stay over at the other's house. Sleepy amber eyes met icy blue eyes and Reki smiled up at Langa. “G’Morning” He said back in a quiet tone, voice still laced with exhaustion and it was obvious that he wanted to sleep still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re warm” Reki then murmured, still pressed against Langa, his arms tightening around him for a bit before relaxing and Langa had a small but fond smile on his face. “Am I?” He asked his still sleepy boyfriend who just nodded. “My boyfriend’s so warm, so cozy...It’s great” Reki pretended to swoon over Langa and still clung on and Langa just looked amused at his red headed boyfriends antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reki then shifted so his head rested on Langa’s arm so that they were face to face, burying his face in the crook of Langa’s neck, getting comfortable as their legs stayed tangled together under the blanket that the taller male pulled up so it covered Reki’s shoulders and the latter looked like he was starting to drift off to sleep again.</p>
<p>“Reki you can sleep again you know right? No one’s stopping you today” Langa told him quietly and those amber eyes looked at him again and had a sleepy grin Reki wore on his face. The light from the sun that seeped through the curtains made it look like Reki was glowing. Langa couldn't help but blush a little at the sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reki let his eyes droop shut, taking a deep breath and letting it out again, body getting fully relaxed once again. “Love you” Reki mumbled against Langa’s neck, lifting his head up and  planting a small kiss under the taller males jaw and letting himself drift off to sleep once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Langa gently rubbed Reki’s back as the smaller male melted in his hold and was snoring quietly once again and Langa held him close, nuzzling his nose on the mussed red hair of Reki’s that just got messier with sleep and arms wrapped around Reki’s torso, holding him closely to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too” Langa whispered quietly to him despite Reki not being able to hear him and he lay awake on the bed, not bothering to go back to sleep so that he’d be able to see those amber eyes looking at him once again when the other wakes up for the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found on Instagram:<br/>https://www.instagram.com/selenxphilic_/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>